


The Merlin Ladies' Sleepover

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Orgy, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Gwen attempts to organise a grown-up sleepover party. Morgause brings tequila. Everything goes horribly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merlin Ladies' Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> For bonus challenge 7 at the 2012 summerpornathon: sleepovers.

“Well, you didn’t _have_ to give me a pedicure,” said Elena. “It was your idea!” She squirmed, kicking at Vivian’s hands.

“Stop that,” said Vivian. “Nail varnish time! How about ocean sunrise? It’d go beautifully with your complexion!”

“What colour is ocean sunrise?” asked Elena.

“Oh god,” said Morgause as the two of them kept squabbling. “This is hell. I’m in hell.”

“Stop whining,” said Gwen. “This is my sleepover and you’d better not ruin it. I haven’t forgiven you for my Halloween party yet, you know.”

“Besides, we get to _snuggle_ ,” said Morgana. She flopped down on the pillow nest in the middle of Gwen’s living room floor and burrowed her way on to Morgause’s lap. “We never snuggle.”

“I’m not the snuggling type,” said Morgause, but she petted Morgana’s hair anyway.

On the other side of the room, Mithian and Freya burst into giggles over their cookie dough.

“That’s it,” said Morgause. “I’m breaking out the tequila.”

*

“Never have I ever,” said Elena, laughing, “worn kitty ears during sex!” She turned to look at Freya.

“That’s not fair,” said Freya. “That’s targeting! And I told you that in confidence, Elena!”

“Oh grow up,” said Morgana. She took a shot. Morgause sniggered.

*

“You guys,” said Elena, hopping on the balls of her newly-pedicured feet – she and Vivian had settled on fluorescent green varnish as a compromise, “Look what me and Mithian found in Gwen’s wardrobe!”

“Oh, my god,” Vivian squealed, “Gwen has a rabbit!”

“Seriously? A rabbit?” said Morgause.

“You were supposed to be looking for a fresh pyjama top!” Gwen wailed. “What were you doing in the bottom drawer? I told you not to go in there!”

“Well, you told us not to go in there,” said Elena.

“I said she shouldn’t,” said Mithian. “And should you really be touching that?”

Gwen flushed. “It’s clean! I cleaned it! And I barely use it anyway.”

“Can I see?” said Freya. “It’s huge! How does it _fit_?”

“I’ve seen bigger,” said Morgause, pouring herself another shot of tequila.

*

“This is all your fault, you know,” said Gwen. On the other side of the room Morgana was instructing Freya in proper usage of a rampant rabbit.

“It was inevitable,” said Morgause, taking another drag of her cigarette. “Besides, it’s more fun this way. Your parties are always so _dull_.”

“I should’ve known you’d like having your toes sucked,” Elena said to Vivian.

“They are not!” said Gwen. “And put that out, you’ll set off the smoke alarm. And it’s terrible for soft furnishings!”

Morgause stubbed her cigarette out in a shot glass and dragged Gwen down amidst the cushions to shut her up.  



End file.
